


Topping from the Very Bottom

by FailureArtist



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bad Sex, Disability, Established Relationship, F/M, maybe they aren't underaged idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-17
Updated: 2011-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-27 11:16:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FailureArtist/pseuds/FailureArtist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tavros tries to be more dominant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Topping from the Very Bottom

At first Vriska was rendered speechless by Tavros’ request to top. After all, in kismesisitude, you don’t “ask” to top, you just do it. Even ignoring the breach of protocol, she couldn’t imagine Tavros topping. As she thought about the idea, she burst into laughter.

 

“Hahahahahahaha! Are you serious?”

 

Tavros answered, “I am! I can really do it!”

 

“You, Toreadork, topping?” She pointed at his bound legs. “Have you forgotten you’re a freaking cripple?”

 

He pushed himself against the webbing. “I still have a little movement in my hips, and plus, I can use my arms.”

 

“Putting aside how unlikely it is that you have that much coordination, you’re also a tooooooootal wimp.”

 

 He growled, “I’m getting more aggressive every night. I mean, look, I’ve even stopped stuttering and cluttering around you.”

 

“Well, I was surprised you could even hate anyone. Or that you could even feel anything down there.”

 

 Not that it would have stopped me, she thought. She had been totally prepared to just push into him, feeling or no feeling, but it was an added bonus that he could feel it. She knew she shouldn’t let him penetrate her, but she just couldn’t resist. Besides, he always cried like he was the one taking it.

 

“See? I’m full of magical surprises. So, can I try it?”

 

“Hmmm, my curiosity is piqued. Okay, I’ll go along with this.”

 

“You won’t regret this, I promise!”

 

She took out her dagger and started cutting him down. “This is sounding like an excuse to get me to untie you,” she grumbled.

 

She cut his arms down and caught him in her arms (it was no use letting him fall and risking serious day-ruining injury) and placed him in his wheelchair. She wheeled the disabled boy over to the double wide concupiscent couch and pushed him over on it.

 

She said, “I was planning on just making out with you today, cause there’s this movie on TV I wanted to watch, but this sounds much more entertaining.”

 

She started undress him, which was an odd thing to do to someone whose supposed to be the top. She was surprised when she pulled down his pants.

 

“Jeez, you really are into this whole topping thing,” she said, “It usually takes foreeeeeeeever for you to get hard.”

 

He crossed his arms and grinned. “I’ve got eight inches of steel lance for you.”

 

She rubbed his seedflap. “You’ve also got a nice wet nook.” He looked scared. “Relax,” she said as she took off her shirt, “I’m saving that for another day.”

 

She finished undressing and laid down on the other side of the couch. Reaching down to the floor she picked up a cushion and put it under her hips. She looked over both their bodies. Tavros had brown scratches all over him while her skin was untouched. Already it was apparent she was the dominate one.

 

Tavros roared, “Heeeeeeeere I come, heh, heh.”

 

He tried to roll over onto her but his horns got in the way. She, again, had to help him get into the position.  When he was on top of her he just stared at her like he couldn’t believe his luck.

 

“Wow,” he said, “Your acid globes totally disappear when you lie down.”

 

“I’m too evolved for those vestigial things,” she sniffed, “Now get on with it.”

 

Tavros put his right elbow down and tried to guide his bone bulge into Vriska’s nook. Yet again, she had to do it for him. When the head was lined up he suddenly pushed himself forward into her.

 

“Owwwwwwww!” she cried.

 

Tavros replied smugly, “Yeah, it hurts, don’t it?”

 

She hadn’t gotten the chance to prepare herself for his size and she wasn’t as aroused as he was. She already felt very sore.

 

As it went on she adjusted to his girth like normal. She didn’t have to worry about his length since his strokes were very shallow, sometimes just the head. However, he kept hitting painful parts in her with his bad angles. Vriska cursed and gritted her teeth

 

“Oh god, take it, bitch, take it, you mess with the horns, uhh, you get the bull, oh god,” he moaned.

 

She was actually feeling a little pleasure, though obviously not as much as Tavros. He sometimes hit the right spots with his erratic thrusting. She also liked seeing him not being a wimp and actually hurting someone back for a change. It was no fun hitting someone who didn’t hit back.

 

He grinned madly. “See, see, I can do it, uhh, I told you so!”

 

“You’re just doing what I, ughh, always told you to do, wimp,” she replied as smugly as she could in this situation.

 

Tavros scrunched up his eyes and to Vriska’s horror he started crying.

 

“You never believed in me,” he sobbed, “You’re always putting me down, I hate you so much!”

 

“Hate you too, asshole,” she replied flatly. She was so disappointed in him right now. At least Eridan always waited until after sex to start crying.

 

Tavros started tensing up and Vriska knew he was going to disappoint her again. She had forgotten how little stamina he had. Usually she was the one to control the pace and could keep him from blowing too early by stopping from time to time. Now he was in charge and his rhythm was terrible. She was nowhere close to coming. She was about to push him off when...

 

“Uhhhhhhhh!”

 

Jets of his disgusting brown genetic material shot deep into her nook. Tavros, spent, slipped down between her legs. Resting his chin on her stomach, he looked up at her tearful, shining eyes.

 

“So, how was that? Pretty amazing, huh?”

 

Vriska scowled at him. Tavros’ smile disappeared. She sat up and lifted him by his horns.

 

“I will never let you top ever again,” she growled, “Now clean me off.” She added, “And not with a towel.”

 

Tavros gulped and went to work.

               


End file.
